Spreadsheets are a popular software tool found on many computing devices. Spreadsheets enable a user to organize information in the form of a table. The table includes individual cells of data, arranged in the rows and columns of the table. Each cell can contain various types of data.
Formulas or programs automatically generate results by running specific operations on spreadsheet data. For example, the sum operator is used to sum all values in a column or row of numeric values. Additionally, spreadsheets provide graphical tools, such as charts, based on spreadsheet data. Pie charts, bar charts, graphs, etc. are generated from formulas or programs invoked by the spreadsheet software.
Despite the usefulness of formulas or programs, many spreadsheet users fail to use these tools effectively. Many users lack the expertise to write programs, or may be intimidated by the technology.